pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Brandon el Grovyle
Hola, gracias por visitar el perfil de mi amo. Si, te lo agradecemos, blablablafrimablablablamuereblabla xD Archivo:Reshiram_Pokesho.gifOye , recuerda que, seas quien seas, siempre tendrás mi apoyo, siempre te trataré de ayudar en lo que puedaArchivo:Sceptile_pokesho.gif Sobre mí Bonjour, privet, ciao, konichiwa, o simplemente Hola, mi nombre es Brandon pero tengo varios sobrenombre que no quisiera decir por varias cosas xD. Soy medio distraido, pienso en varias cosas y me voy de la realidad, en pocas palabras soy un distraido de lo peor de lo pior (? XD. Al verme a simple viste se podría decir que soy normal, que no hago gran cosa, pero al momento de enojarme hay que cuidarse bien, no me gustan las personas que se aprovechan de otras, hay quien en verdad me saca de quicio pero tengo que aguantarme, soy pacifísta, aunque me gustan los juegos de guerra y de matanza, soy amable y siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi y ayudar a los demás. Le tengo un cierto miedo a los sismos, aunque después me este riendo de que no paso nada, a veces me rio de todo y de nada, soy un poco loco aunque aquí no lo aparente aunque gracias a eso tengo varios amigos Adora varios animes pero sobretodo Pokemón aunque en la vida real no digo nada sobre esto, me gusta mucho leer por más grueso que este el libro me lo echo en un solo día. Y nada más que decir, a lo mejor se me ocurre otra cosa después xD... El Krookodile de aquí se va, Zoroark fuera, Pazzzzzzzz!!! ¿Una batalla? Si quieres una lucha contra mi, mándame un mensaje con tu codigo de amigo y yo te mando uno con el mio, y nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver cuando peleamos. NOTA: SOLO PARA LA QUINTA GENERACION (BW/B2W2)Porfa :3 Mis pokémon adoptados Archivo:Absol_NB.gif Fue mi primer poke adoprado. Archivo:Ponyta_NB.gif Me lo gané en una rifa. Archivo:Zekrom_NB.png Tengo un Zekrom, estoy muy feliz de tenerlo. Archivo:Blastoise_Pt.png Muy bien Archivo:Drilbur_NB2.gif Me agrada mi Drilbur Archivo:Golurk_NB2.gif El me simpatisa Archivo:Swampert_NB_variocolor.gif Un gran regalo Variocolor :la: Archivo:Sandile_NB_variocolor.gif Quién sabe cuando evolucione, pero lo amo. Archivo:Krookodile_Verde.gif Me gusta mucho mi Krookodile que me regaló Fuchi, es muy increíble. Archivo:Riolu_NB.gif Es mi, o mejor dicho, nuestro Riolu de mí y de Mew Mi estado Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Chimchar.png Holas!! después de tanto tiempo ausente, estoy de vuelta!!! Que genial!! Espero volver a hacer novelas como antes. Archivo:Cara_contenta_de_Krokorok.png Mi ficha del PokéPark Mis metas Las que ya cumplí: gzgg Las que ya mero cumplo: uasgku Las que no las he hecho: fky 1.- Luchar en Wi-fi contra u campeón mundial 2012 No sabía que era uno hasta que veo wikidex :(, me derrotó. 2.- Tener 10 amigos a lo mejor ya los tengo pero no los he puesto por flojera. 3.- Luchar contra alguien en PE Con Kris :la: 4.- Al rato pongo más xD Me firmas? Porque no? :3 la gente que derrama sangre... solo existe para morir 21:51 24 may 2012 (UTC) Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 00:26 18 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡Claro amigooo! :3 me llamo Fay y espero ser tu amiga :3 01:27 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Te firmo [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 12:41 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Como no colega SHEONARD☆Archivo:Rayquaza mini.png☆Siempre te responderé. 21:31 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Vamos a los tacos 8D (?) [[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'''Hola!]] Discusión Aquí 00:21 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Te firmo porque me caes bien :3 Archivo:Politoed_NB.gifI'm not your princess, I'm just a frog...Archivo:Seismitoad_NB.gif 16:46 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Claro Kroko!!, me caes muy bn ;DArchivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 02:49 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Te firmo porque...No se..Pasaba y firme,caes bien :D Kalinka!Malinka!Callate y escucha! Te firmo porque me caes bien y me encanta tu novela ;) Archivo:Kyurem Blanco NB2.gifDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Kyurem Negro NB2.gif 16:19 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Claro que firmo, me caes genial :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • The Fast Adventure! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 05:19 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Te dejo mi firma cursi 40px 40px ¡Anda! ¡Destapa la felicidad! Archivo:Gema_agua.pngArchivo:Squirtle_NB.gif 01:48 26 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Mi firma de Halloween! Archivo:Sadic_face.png 100px ¡Halloween! No le temas a los fantasmas Archivo:Giratina_forma_origen_NB.gif ...¡Tememe ami! 22:01 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Me diste una buena bienvenida! Gracias! leftLa oscuridad se acerca. Escaparas o lucharas hasta el final ? Hola brandon (?) †ι αм zєє αωєѕσмє кιηg! † http://i1258.photobucket.com/albums/ii530/MijuKing/th_gilberticon.gif †мαкє αωєѕσмєηєѕѕ, ησт вσяє∂σм!† 00:35 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Hala, que bien que estes mejor :D, ten cuidado con BronyDanceParty, te matara o.O (?)WoodenToaster is watching![[Usuario discusión:Tote2012XD|''' Go everybody to the Rainbow Factory!] * hola, te firmo porque te llamas como yo xD El poder es justicia, la soberania está en manos del fuerte...Afrodita de Piscis 21:33 3 ene 2013 (UTC) *Firmo con mi firma de tributo a los Sheikah <3 (No he muerto todavia :3) ~La penumbra llega...~ ~...Con nuestra Lira y nuestro Canto en pena~ 02:59 3 feb 2013 (UTC) *¡La chica rodante ha pasado por aquí mientras buscaba su sueño! ☆ ♦ The Rolling Girl dreams with the impossible. (~) After searching her mistake will spin once again. ♦ ☆ 23:21 10 feb 2013 (UTC) *Hola querida barra de cereal -- -H3 H3 H3 H3--.TH1S P4RTY ST4RT3D!.- 00:10 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Mis novelas Pokémon Blanco y Negro 2: La Batalla de Teselia. (En proceso de empezar) XHPE- Capítulos. El Creador del Nuevo MundoEsta si creo poder tenerla bien hecha. La Liga Oscura de Caokia. Apenas la voy a hacer. La Guerra de las Naciones Unidas. :la: Mis firmas. Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 06:22 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Cara_de_Krookodile.png 23:34 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 02:02 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 23:03 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Peña.. sabe donde vives.Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 00:04 28 oct 2012 (UTC) (Especial de Halloween :)) Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 13:57 8 dic 2012 (UTC) (Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo :)) Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 18:51 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Especial de Cumpleaños :la: Mis amigos y amigas. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Kris: Fue mi primera amiga en PE, la considero de gran confianza, es muy buena conmigo. Archivo:Riolu_NB.gif Sheo: Me cae muy bien, casi no lo veo en chat, pero aun así es muy buen amigo, no sé que pokémon ponerle. (Creo que ya no esta en PE) Archivo:Gardevoir_NB.gif Dan: Es una gran amiga, me cae muy bien y me fabulacantan sus novelas :la: Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.png Butter: Es uno de mis mejores amigos y espero que haga su novela que parece genial Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Butterfree_NB_hembra.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Draco:Es un gran amigo, me encanta sus novelas, me encantan igual que las de Fay. Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png Kenny: Es mi amigo, no platicamos mucho por el chat pero me agrada. Archivo:Cubone_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Jellicent_Macho.png Mind: Mi nuevo amigo, es uno de mis mejores amigos, me gusta mucho sus novelas y es muy bueno, simpático y divertido, ¡Nunca cambies! Archivo:Jellicent_NB.gif *Creo que se fue* Vic Archivo:Cara_de_Serperior.png: Mi nuevo viejo amigo de PE, me cae muy bien por que platicamos en el chat e intento ayudarlo con su juego, espero que logreque esté completo por que quiero jugar la version completa para disfrutarlo Archivo:La.gif Archivo:Serperior_NB2.gif Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Archivo:Servine_NB_brillante.gif Tote: La mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, ella es casi un ángel, es mi novia, la quiero con toda mi alma y haría cualquier cosa por ella, me encantan sus novela de El cataclismo de la Region Arca y la Busqueda de un amigo y su continuación, ella fue la única en ayudarme a seguir adelante, te AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN n//////7n Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Archivo:Servine_NB_brillante.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_Lucy.png Lucy? Mi nueva amiga de PE, es muy buena escritora. Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.png Cauco? Otro nuevo amigo, me agrada su novela y me cae bien Archivo:Pichu_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngMew Una gran amiga que tiene novelas muy buenas, me gustan mucho, me alegro que esté en PE. Archivo:Kirlia_NB.gif Archivo:Umbreon_normal.png Paz: xDDD Creí que ya lo había puesto, bueno, pero a lo que va, es una gran amiga de gran confianza, tiene un estilo de fría y de un poco loca (? Pero es buena y amigable, me encantan sus novelas, son geniales Archivo:La.gif Archivo:Umbreon_NB_brillante.gif Archivo:Cara_de_eevee_con_pañuelo_azul_(Solo_lo_puede_usar_XtremeEevee).png Crystal: Es una amiga que conocí en el chat, lleva 2 días aquí y ya sabe usar varias cosas al alcance, sería una gran escritora si no fuera por qué.... amm, no sé xDDD, es buena Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Vice: Es super buena onda y es de confiar. Archivo:Grovyle_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png Wolphi: No la conozco muy bien, pero a los dos nos gusta Zoroark. Archivo:Zoroark_NB2.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Zuffictive.png Ninpha Es muy buena amiga, que mal que está más al pendiente en su otra wikia ;w;, pero simplemente es buena escritora y amiga Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png Sapphi: Es una de mis primeras amigas, pero se me olvidó ponerla xD, es de mis mejores amigas y es muy buena, gentil y de gran confiaza, gracias Sapphi Archivo:La.gif Archivo:Sneasel_NB_hembra.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.png Ale: Es mi nueva amiga, me agradó su novela, me agrada y no hemos podido hablar, pero es buena escritora y amiga n.n Archivo:Umbreon_NB_brillante.gif Luego pongo los demás... ¿Sabías qué...? *Mi primer juego que tuve fue Halo 2? *Mi primer juego de pokémon fue el Rubi? *Me gustan los tacos al pastor? *Mis pokes favoritos por orden son: Krokorok,Krookodile,Sceptile,Treecko,Grovyle,Lucario,Blaziken,Swampert y Samurott? *Mi legendario favorito es Zekrom? *Le tomé una foto a mi profa de español dormida? *Odio perder? *Me pusieron Brandon por una película? *Kris me ganó en una batalla WI-FI? *Pero sus pokes eran 10 niveles más fuertes que los mios? *Apenas voy contra Skyla? *Cuando estoy enojado a los de PE y cualquier wikia les digo por su nombre real o por los de su usuario? *Soy algo pesimista? *Me considero un estorbo cuando estoy triste? *Odio que me digan "qué" e/o "Y"? *Cuándo estoy serio respondo lo más simple posible? *Esto no es un ejemplo? *Admitiría algo pero ya muchos saben? *Puedo mantener la risa mucho tiempo y cuándo no me ven, me ando... riendo? *Me agradan mucho las personas nuevas en la wiki? *Al rato pongo más? *Leiste lo de arriba :trollface:? Placas sagradas (?) Archivo:Pikachu_Pokesho.gif Yo leo El secreto del Mundo Fantasía y me encanta Archivo:Poochyena_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngYo leo El Cataclismo de la Región Arca y la Búsqueda de un AmigoArchivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngYo leo El Cataclismo de la Región Arca y el Destino de la Muerte Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara de Rayquaza.pngYo leo Pokémon MM: Adventures FantasyArchivo:Cara de Groudon.pngArchivo:Cara de Kyogre.png Archivo:Cara_de_raichu.png Yo leo Vida de un asesino y es increible.Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png '''Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png 'Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga_feliz.png ¡¡Yo leo mundo cruel y me parece genial!! 'Archivo:Mawile_feliz.PNG 'Archivo:Cara_contenta_de_Eevee.png' Archivo:Umbreon_normal.png Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny.png ¡¡Yo leo Bajo la Sombra de la Noche y me encanta!! Archivo:Cara_de_Krokorok.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_Lucy.png ¿Sabes ?, Ve el lado positivo de las cosas, por algo tuvo que suceder ^^. Archivo:Chespin_comebayas.gif Asi ya estás dos xD ya intenté separarlas y no pude. Y van más en camino